Once More
by arei
Summary: As a volunteer of the school's infirmary, Maki was asked by the school nurse to take over for the rest of the day while she is out on a business. She sat quietly on the chair near the nurse's table not knowing that it will not be like any other day at the infirmary. (Sorry for the bad summary once again)


Hey there! Not actually my planned update. But anyway. I just want to say a few things about a one shot for this pairing was decided to somewhat like a draw lots way. And the ending might seemed rush so please feel free to tell me. As always, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

As a volunteer of the school's infirmary, Maki was asked by the school nurse to take over for the rest of the day while she is out on a business. Chairwoman Minami agreed and excused Maki on her afternoon classes.

Maki sat quietly on a chair near the nurse's table while reading a book. To her, it was like the chairwoman allowing her to skip classes. In the first place, it is rarely to be busy inside the infirmary. Though she would rather take classes and learn, it is also not bad to have the whole afternoon peacefully to herself, especially now that she needs a peace of mind. She may be reading but she understands nothing of it. Maki was just trying to focus her mind on something else so she won't be bothered by pessimistic thoughts.

She did not know that, this day won't be like any other days of the infirmary. It was almost the end of the second period in the afternoon when suddenly the door was slammed open by her ginger-haired senior. Behind her was Umi aiding an injured Kotori. Maki jolted in surprise at the sudden commotion.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Honoka yelled. Though normally she would be scolded by Umi, she was rather ignored because they prioritized bringing Kotori inside and sitting her on the nearest empty bed.

The second years were all in their P.E. uniform, giving the redhead an idea of what happened, but she asked anyway "W-what happened?"

"Whoa Maki-chan! Why are you here?" asked Honoka.

"I am a volunteer here with Kotori, remember? More importantly, tell me what happened?"

"Kotori sprained her foot and fell on the while we were sprinting." Umi explained.

"It is no big deal Maki-chan. I just needed to take a rest and I will be fine."

"I don't think so Kotori, with that bump on your forehead. Let me take a look at your foot. Which one was it?"

"The left one Maki." Umi answered for Kotori.

Maki took off Kotori's shoe and sock revealing her swelling foot. All the occupants of the room except for Kotori shared the same expression of worries. "No big deal huh?" The first year looked on the older raising an eyebrow. Kotori just looked away shyly.

"We are going back to our class now Maki."

"We are leaving Kotori-chan in your care! Just call us if you need anything, 'kay?"

"Alright. And thank you for bringing her here."

The two second year nodded to Maki as they take their leave. Maki immediately continued examining Kotori's foot.

"Where else does it hurt?"

Kotori pointed out on both her knees. Maki lifted her pants above her senior's knee to check them. She then proceeded with disinfecting the scratches before the treatment. After putting bandage, Maki got up to get a bucket of ice. It didn't took her five minutes to return. She asked Kotori to put her left foot there and let it rest.

"Thanks Maki-chan."

"Don't mention it. This is my job after all. And we're not done yet. I still have to treat that bump on your forehead. It is starting to swell now, you know."

"A ha ha ha.." Kotori forced a laugh as her junior readies to dampen the cotton she will use on the bump.

"It was really a good thing that your mother agreed to the nurse's request of letting me take over for this afternoon."

Kotori couldn't keep up with the conversation anymore when the redhead leaned closer to her face when she started pressing the dampened cotton on her bump.

 _Maki-chan too close! Too close! Too close!_ were the thoughts which started torturing Kotori inside. Her heart rate started to increase as she got lost on the beautiful amethyst eyes in front of her. A blush deep enough for the redhead to notice, formed on her face. Another wave of worry came over Maki when she noticed this.

"Kotori, don't tell me you have a cold?"

Still in dazed, Kotori was not able to answer her resulting for Maki to stick their foreheads together to check the elder's temperature.

"Hmm… You are quite hot. I suggest that you ta- hmmph!"

Kotori had reached her limit. The torture of her thoughts, and her rapid heartbeats was too much for her that her body just moved on its own removing all the self-restraint Kotori has, and just did what she had been holding herself to do. She took the redhead's lips with her own. It wasn't a quick kiss, yet not a long kiss either. It lasted for not more than two minutes. When Kotori pulled away, both their faces matches the color of her junior's hair.

"U-ummm.. I-I'm sor-" Kotori tried to explain but was immediately cut off when Maki pulled her in for another kiss.

Too surprised by the other's action, Kotori couldn't react for the first few seconds. When it doesn't seem like Maki plans on letting go soon, she indulged herself to the sensation and closed her eyes. Maki pulled away to grasp some air, only to pull her in again and this time, by hugging her neck making the older moan a little.

Maki pulled away once she felt the need for air again. Their faces are now in deeper shade of red and neither of them dared to look on the other out of embarrassment.

"I-I'm going to grab a b-band aid for your forehead." Maki said trying to break out the silence. She was only able to stand up from her chair before Kotori grabbed her arm.

"T-that can wait. Please sit beside me, Maki-chan."

The redhead obeyed sitting silently beside her senior.

"I thought I just had a crush on you..." Maki begun. "But my reaction proved me wrong. I just realized today that my feelings for you are not mere crush. I….. I…" Maki paused for a while to take a deep breath. "m-might have fallen for you." She continued shyly still not looking at Kotori. Soft giggles were suddenly heard from her senior making Maki blush harder.

"I didn't know you can be bold Maki-chan, hehehe.."

"Kotori! Like you're the one to talk!"

It is now Kotori's turn to blush harder realizing what Maki had said.

"W-well, y-yeah.. That's right."

"At least try to deny it!"

"Maki-chan. Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I-I can't.."

Kotori took this initiative to tease her junior more. She leaned close to Maki's back. "Why is that?"

"I just can't."

"Tell me Maki-chan, please."

Feeling pressured over her senior's presence, Maki moved away a little from Kotori before facing her again.

"That's because, I am afraid that I would smash my lips with yours again and won't be able to stop!" Maki confessed.

To Kotori, it seemed like the butterflies on her stomach are now overflowing. Everything went crazy inside her ever since the redhead had kissed her, and it is getting crazier now with her confessions.

"I wouldn't mind Maki-chan, because it's you. I also thought it was a mere crush at first, but the way my heart beats whenever you're closer made me realize that I am in love with you."

Maki's mind went blank. She just can't comprehend yet with what she heard. It is somewhat too good to be true.

"Please tell me you are not joking Kotori because I will never forgive you."

"I am serious Maki-chan. I will never joke about these kinds of things. I really do love you."

"B-but e-everyone t-thought that, if you would be in love with another girl, it would be either Honoka or Umi."

"Hmmm.. Wait what, everyone?"

"Yes."

""I can't blame you for thinking that way. We three are very close with each other after all. But you know what, we all have someone else we love within the muse, and with me, it is you, Maki-chan."

"A-are you really serious about that? You are not fooling me or anything?"

Irritated with her junior's repeated question, Kotori grabbed Maki's arm to pull her in and let their lips meet once again.

"Geez Maki-chan. How many times do I have to tell you? I love you." Kotori said after pulling away.

"Once more."

"I love you Maki-cha-"

This time, it was Maki who pulled Kotori in again and kissed her. "I love you too, Kotori."

* * *

*EDIT: I felt like I have to further explain some things XD

I did not plan to write a one shot for KotoMaki since I am still working on a multichaptered of this pairing... But since the draw lots kind of thing i did resulted to them, I wrote this.. haha.. btw, it might have been a little OOC... See you next update, which might be minutes from now, after I edit this... XD


End file.
